


Trust

by HamletsProzac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And I dont think ushiten had one yet, BDSM adventures, Every ship needs a fic called trust, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, dom!Tendou, so here i am, sub!Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletsProzac/pseuds/HamletsProzac
Summary: "Wakatoshi is not “exactly the same in bed”. Satori will never understand why it entertains their friends to imagine him as such. It pisses him off, a little. It’s a disservice to how open and sweet and sexy his boyfriend really is. He’s a little vanilla, and he’s quieter than everyone Satori’s ever been with, but he’s also considerate, and careful, and fucks Satori like it’s a sacred duty. Satori couldn’t be happier, inside and outside the bedroom.Or so he thought.Because out of fuck-all nowhere, Ushijima Wakatoshi sits in front of him at their kitchen table and says, “Have you ever considered incorporating BDSM into our sex life?” like he’s asking if Satori likes pickles on his sandwiches."Their first foray into BDSM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ushiten is going to kill me they love each other so much  
> A few notes:  
> \- They use the color system, and "yellow" is called. It's all good, but heads up.  
> \- Please assume all kinks have been negotiated "off-camera", as it were.  
> \- This is my first time writing anything that's actually BDSM-y. I did my best, but please let me know how I can make improvements to the "feel" of the scene, especially the negotiation and sub-space.
> 
> This is less of a fic and more like a series of headcanons followed by smut. Please Enjoy

Wakatoshi is not “exactly the same in bed”. Satori will never understand why it entertains their friends to imagine him as such. It pisses him off, a little. It’s a disservice to how open and sweet and _sexy_ his boyfriend really is. He’s a little vanilla, and he’s quieter than everyone Satori’s ever been with, but he’s also considerate, and careful, and fucks Satori like it’s a sacred duty. Satori couldn’t be happier, inside and outside the bedroom.

Or so he thought.

Because out of fuck-all nowhere, Ushijima Wakatoshi sits in front of him at their kitchen table and says, “Have you ever considered incorporating BDSM into our sex life?” like he’s asking if Satori likes pickles on his sandwiches.

Satori had been trying to finish an invoice, and his fingers twitch over the keyboard. “What?” he chokes out, clearing his throat and gawking over the screen of his laptop.

Wakatoshi _fidgets_ , and Satori snaps the laptop closed. “If you aren’t interested, I understand.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested. But I am surprised,” Satori says quickly, leaning over and reaching out to take Toshi’s hands where they’re folded on the table. “I didn’t realize _you’d_ be interested.”

“I didn’t either, until recently.” Wakatoshi’s eyes are as intense as ever, but his mouth is set in the way that Satori as come to recognize as _embarrassed_.

And _that_ is interesting _._ Satori smothers his excitement, and runs his fingers across Wakatoshi’s knuckles. “What changed?” he says carefully, meeting Toshi’s gaze.

Wakatoshi shifts again, and his eyes drop to their joined hands for a moment. “You slapped my ass when we were in the shower,” he says, fast, clipped.

Satori licks his lips. “I kinda do that all the time, Toshi.”

Wakatoshi _blushes_ , and his eyes shift sideways. “You also called me ‘good boy’ when you did it.”

Satori takes a slow breath. “I see. But that doesn’t necessarily entail BDSM-“

“I also masturbated to the thought of you blindfolding me, then making me suck you off and call you sir.”

Satori gives up.

He groans and lets his head fall against the table. “ _Toshi_ ,” he groans.

Wakatoshi’s fingers tighten under his. “As I said, if you aren’t interested, I understand.” The words sound route, rehearsed.

Satori laughs and looks up, resting his chin on the table. Wakatoshi meets his eyes, but he looks vulnerable and skittish, like he’s fighting to keep sitting in the chair. “I’m interested,” he says clearly, squeezing Wakatoshi’s hands, once.

Toshi’s shoulders relax, minutely. He swallows, throat bobbing. Satori watches him, and he can’t stop himself from smiling. “Oh,” Toshi says eventually. He’s still blushing.

“So how kinky are we talking?” Satori presses, because he has to be _rational dammit_.

Wakatoshi swallows, and looks shy. It’s an unfamiliar expression, and Satori almost cherishes it. “I am interested in being emotionally and physically dominated. I think I like pain, but not lasting marks. Bondage is,” he hesitates, licks his lips, “interesting, but I don’t know how much.”

Satori inhales sharply through his nose. God _damn_ it. He’s so flustered, hot below the collar, and he can’t think. He feels thrown off, shocked. He wished he had been able to see this coming. Because now, with his mind reeling, the most present though in his head is _Toshi on his knees, black blindfold wrapped around his head, Satori’s cock between his lips, messy and slick, his hands in Toshi’s hair_ and that’s not. Helpful. Absolutely not helpful, and definitely not rational.

Satori nods, and summons every ounce of grace and confidence in his body. It’s not much, but Toshi knows that, so it’ll do. “I’ll need – we’ll need to do some research. And talk.”

Wakatoshi nods, too, but he doesn’t say anything more. “Shall we discuss it again in a week?”

Too damn long. “That sounds great,” is what he says.

Toshi nods again. The discussion is over.

And the fun has just begun.

*

Satori, in theory, works from home, but he doesn’t get much work done the next day. He doesn’t even try, really. He replies to a few emails, but it’s mostly to satisfy the tiny bit of sanity he has left to him. He isn’t sure what to google, but “BDSM for beginners” seems like a good start.

It’s a very good start.

It’s not as arousing as he’d hoped, but it’s almost better. His heart feels full and tight when he reads _trust_ over and over again, on every site he visits.

When Wakatoshi gets home that day, Satori wraps his arms around him tightly. He doesn’t let go until Wakatoshi says he’s tired and would like to sit down.

*

The next day, Satori is actually working. He reaches for his phone when it dings, the tone reserved for Wakatoshi. He unlocks it and opens his text messages blindly, slowly, with his off hand while he finishes his current task with the other.

Which is lucky, because the words of the text message burn everything useful out of his head.

_> >Upon further reflection, I am very interested in spanking. Would you be comfortable incorporating it into our first scene? <<_

Satori blinks a few times. He goes through a mental checklist. The vocabulary is there, it’s clear, and it’s direct. Satori could swoon.

>> _I think so, but to be honest I’m not sure. Sensation play only? Or power play too <<_ He chews his lip, hoping that was the right question to ask. He idly picks out a few more lines of his abandoned email, eyeing his phone out of the corner of his eye.

He doesn’t have to wait long, and the reply is what he (selfishly) hoped for.

>> _I am interested in both sensation and power play, but I would like to go slow. <<_

_> > Me, too. <3<3 <<_

_> > <3 <<_

Satori stares at the little heart for far longer than is appropriate for a grown man.

*

The next night, the tension is too much. They fall into bed after dinner, fast and rough. They haven’t talked about it, not yet, but Wakatoshi had referred him to a few _enlightening_ blog posts earlier, and Satori had been halfway to hard all day.

They’re too keyed up for anything more complicated than mutual masturbation. They’re almost too keyed up to bother with lube.

Satori keeps his eyes open, watching Toshi’s face carefully as they fist each other’s cocks. Toshi looks so different when he’s in bed, flushed with arousal, the hard lines of his face giving way to _pleasure_ and _want_. Satori notices the way he bucks his hips and whimpers when Satori moans.

“So good, Toshi,” he chances. “Good boy.” 

Toshi’s hand stutters on his cock, and his eyelashes flutter.

“Is that in the right direction?” Satori whispers, stilling his hand.

Wakatoshi shuts his eyes tightly, and nods. He pushes his hips into Satori, purposefully, insistent. Satori swallows and keeps going.

 _“_ Noted,” he says. Wakatoshi smiles.

*

>> _Do you like dirty talk? I always kinda assumed you did, but I wanted to ask. <<_

_> > I like what you usually do. Did you have something specific in mind? << _

Satori gulps. He hesitates, fingers twitching as nerves – shame – wells up inside him. He swallows it. _This is about_ us _, not_ you.

 _> > Do you like when I say stuff like ‘do you like my cock’ and ‘be a good boy’? Can I tease you a little?<< _Satori sends that, and sends another right after.

_> > I can write down some things and we can go over it together. I feel like I’m not expressing myself the way I want to over text. <<_

Wakatoshi’s response makes him smile. It also makes him close his laptop for the night and go masturbate.

*

_> >Would you want me to call you something different in bed? Baby? Something else? Or does just ‘good boy’ work? <<_

_> > I had not considered ‘baby’. I like it. <<_

*

_> > We agreed on discussing our feelings about incorporating BDSM into our sex lives in 2 days. How would you feel about discussing and beginning to play on the same night? <<_

Satori wants to drop to his knees and thank the sex-crazed god that had seen fit to bless his unworthy penis with Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 _> > As long as we don’t do anything too painful, that sounds great. I wanna try power play, get used to being dominant, and help you feel submissive. Is that okay? << _He reads and rewords the message 9 times before he sends it.

The response is immediate. _> >Yes. <<_

*

The day is tomorrow.

Satori puts on a playlist of music that he knows Wakatoshi likes, and makes their bed. He lies down, fully clothed, and goes through every single piece of information about Wakatoshi. Everything he’s spent years cataloguing, and everything new he’s learned in the last few days.

He likes warm weather more than cold, but he always smiles when he sees leaves changing color, and new fallen snow.

He likes being trusted, even though it terrifies him.

He likes green tea, and he really likes it when Satori makes it for him.

He picks at the threads, organizing them slowly. Weighing them all. Savoring each one individually.

When the music stops, he’s ready.

*

When Wakatoshi gets home, Satori has dinner on the table. They eat in near silence, perfunctory “how was your day” and “fine, yourself” passing between their shy glances and fluttering stomachs. They can’t bother to clean up, don’t even make a pretense of it. Just dump their dishes in the sink and head to the bathroom.

That’s where they can talk about it. Under the spray of the shower, naked and warm and wet. Satori can press his chest to Wakatoshi’s back as he whispers the plan for the night into his ear. He can feel Wakatoshi’s muscles tense sharply, then relax again as they adjust the scene, making it _perfect_ for both of them.

Satori finishes first, telling Wakatoshi to wait in the bathroom until he’s called. Just that, that little order, makes their blood hum louder in their veins. Wakatoshi does as he’s told, even though the towel around his waist is uncomfortably damp and he’s starting to shiver.

Satori runs his eyes around their bedroom. Everything is in place.

They’re ready.

*

“Wakatoshi?” Satori calls. “Get in here.”

The edge in his voice is entirely new. It sounds like him, airy and light, but the pleasant lilt is gone. It’s been replaced with steel. Wakatoshi shivers as he answers.

“Yes, sir.”

He realizes he hasn’t been told what to do with the towel, so he leaves it wrapped around his waist as he steps into their bedroom.

Satori has dressed, tight black jeans and shirt that make him look even more slender, more pale. His hair hangs soft around his shoulders, still wet at the ends and curling lightly. He’s beautiful.

But he’s frowning, eyes on the towel. “Drop that,” he says sternly. “I’d like you naked, please.”

Wakatoshi obeys before he can even feel the flush of embarrassment that rises on his cheeks.

Satori smiles, predatory, but at least it’s familiar. “Good boy. Turn off the light in the bathroom and come here.”

When he reaches behind himself to flick to switch, he fights down a flare of panic as his eyes adjust. He shuffles forward. The bedroom is lit by the bedside table lamps and a few candles that smell of lavender. He shivers in the cold, and under Satori’s gaze.

“Stop,” Satori says softly, when he’s in the center of the room. Wakatoshi has never felt more exposed. He closes his eyes, and clenches his hands by his side.

Immediately, Satori’s voice is closer. “Color?” he murmurs, and he sounds like himself.

“Green,” Wakatoshi answers.

Even though his eyes are closed, he knows Satori is frowning. “Elaborate,” he says. It’s the word they agreed on for their first scene. The “red yellow green” hadn’t felt like enough of a safety net for their first night.

Wakatoshi blinks his eyes open. Satori is standing in front of him, eyes soft and searching. It makes him smile and he feels a few coils unknot in his spine. “I like feeling vulnerable with you,” he says simply. “It’s scary, but I think it’s just new. I want to keep going.”

Satori closes his eyes and his brow furrows in the way Wakatoshi knows to mean _extreme arousal_. His smile grows to a grin.

“Can I kiss you?” Satori asks. Wakatoshi nods, and accepts the firm press of lips against his own, and inhales sharply at the sweet feeling of Satori’s teeth against his lower lip. “Good to keep going?” he asks. Wakatoshi nods, and closes his eyes again.

“You look beautiful,” Satori says, critical and honest. Wakatoshi says nothing. “So obedient, for me.” Satori runs his fingers along the curve of his pecs. Wakatoshi can’t hold back the shiver – doesn’t want to. “You’re tense, baby,” Satori murmurs. “Can’t you relax for me?”

Wakatoshi tries, he really does. But he knows what they talked about in the shower. He knows there’s two ways this can go, depending on what he says and does next. The choice is his.

He knows what he wants.

“No, sir. I need your help.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll help you be a good boy.” Wakatoshi will never be able to hear the word “baby” again. He feels his cock swell, and tires not to be embarrassed about it. “Lay down on the bed. On your stomach.”

That means Wakatoshi has to open his eyes. He does, and his vision feels dull and soft. It should bother him, but it doesn’t. Not when he can hear Satori humming under his breath as he rifles through their dresser drawers.

The bed has been made, and from the smell of it, freshly washed. Wakatoshi hopes the laundering goes to waste. He tries to move as quietly as possible, tries to slow down the way his heart is beating fast, tries to breathe evenly through his nose.

He’s so focused on that, he doesn’t hear Satori come back. He jumps when the mattress dips beside him.

Satori clucks his tongue. “You’re not being very good, Wakatoshi. I can’t play with you if you won’t relax.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” he responds, and he’s shocked at how easily the words come. He feels something press into his hand. It’s soft and smooth. It’s the nylon rope that Wakatoshi had bought two days ago, after Satori had agreed to try their first scene tonight.

“Color?” Satori asks, and Wakatoshi knows he means _do you want me to tie you up_. Satori had insisted on checking midscene. Wakatoshi is grateful, but his answer is what he thought it’d be.

“Green.”

“Good boy,” Satori whispers, and Wakatoshi shivers and sinks into the mattress. “Arms up. Grab the headboard.” Wakatoshi obeys quickly, trying not to squirm. Satori loops the rope around efficiently. It feels secure, and warm, and makes his breath get heavy and wet. Satori finishes by tying off to the headboard, so Wakatoshi’s arms are stretched long above his head, and his fingers can wrap around the slats of wood.

“Color?” Satori asks again, resting a slender hand across the small of Wakatoshi’s back.

“Green,” he says raggedly, pushing up into the touch, huffing when Satori moves away. He feels, but can’t watch, Satori move to kneel behind him. His legs are adjusted, spread wide by Satori’s cool fingertips pressing against the inside of his thighs.

“I’m going to spank you, Wakatoshi. I’ll start with ten, and see if that doesn’t straighten you out.” Satori’s voice is cool and detached, but his hand is rubbing smooth circles along the back of Wakatoshi’s thigh. Wakatoshi feels him hesitate for a moment, and then two hands are pressing firmly into the swell of his ass. He jumps and whines a little.

“Feeling sensitive, baby?” Satori laughs, low and sweet.

Wakatoshi licks his lips to stall – he can’t think of what to say. A smack lands on his ass, unexpected. He jumps, arms automatically jerking against the restraints.

“I asked you a question, Wakatoshi. I want you to answer me.”

“I just want to be a good boy, sir.” In the shock of the first spank, he can’t stop himself from being honest.

A hand sooths across the place that stings lightly, making it the burn sweeter. “You will, baby. Say ‘thank you’.”

Before Wakatoshi can wonder what he means, Satori spanks him again. It’s in the same place as the first. “Thank you,” he whispers into the mattress. Another slap to the other cheek.

“I want to hear you,” Satori says flatly. Wakatoshi gasps and lifts his head.

“Thank you,” he says, fighting his thick tongue. He feels almost dizzy.

“Good boy. Seven more.”

The next three come hard, at the most sensitive place at the very top of his thigh. Each time he cries out and moans _thank you_ while his legs shake. It feels _good_ , better than he’d imagined. It stings more, too, heightened by the way Satori’s fingers, now hot and rough, press and rub across the sensitive skin. His cock is pressed between the mattress and his stomach, hard and leaking. He tries not to squirm too much.

“Color?” Satori asks, and he sounds breathless.

“Green,” Wakatoshi moans. “Please keep going, it feels so good, please.”

“Yeah, baby.” Satori gives him two more, faster and harsher than any of the others have been. He can feel the muscle shake and jiggle. It’s embarrassing. Wakatoshi keens and whines, pressing his face into the mattress, trembling.

He feels fingernails rake across the outside of his leg. “What do you say when I make you feel good, baby?”

He throws his head back. “Thank you, sir, I’m sorry, thank you.” Wakatoshi pants, throat and back aching from how he’s holding his head up. But the ache turns sweet when Satori leans down and presses a kiss between his shoulder blades and says _good boy_ again. Wakatoshi pants and clenches his fists, desperate for his last two spanks. They’re all he can think about, anticipation gripping him, exhilarating and terrifying.

Satori makes him wait. He brushes his fingers along the sensitive skin, teasing and light, laughing coldly when Wakatoshi shoves up into the touch. Wakatoshi can only imagine how red it is. He can feel Satori’s eyes, appraising every inch from where he’s tied down, and it makes him shiver, makes his stomach quiver where it’s pressed against his hard cock. His breath is ragged and rough, and he can’t control it. Doesn’t want to. Satori’s wandering fingers press into the places where Wakatoshi aches the most, and he whines, breath catching in his chest. Satori chooses that moment to give him the ninth, fast and light to the top of his ass.

“Thank you, sir,” Wakatoshi says quickly, tensing up in preparation for the last strike. Satori delivers it to the meat of his left cheek, stinging. _“Thank you_ ,” he sings out again, sagging and panting. His body feels loose. Pliant.

“That’s it, baby. Now you’re relaxed. Good boy,” Satori praises, and Wakatoshi feels his elegant fingers rub down his back and across his aching shoulders. “Now we can have fun.” Satori leans over him, pressing the weight of his body against Wakatoshi’s back. “I’m going to fuck you, baby. You want me to?”

“Yes, sir please, yes.”

Satori kisses his ear, wet and loud. “That’s it, baby. You’re being so good for me. Wait right here.” Wakatoshi wants to whine when he feels Satori move away, but he doesn’t. Just shifts his lips slowly, trying to relieve his cock. His erection hasn’t waned in the slightest.

“Stop that,” Satori says. Wakatoshi stills, biting his lip harshly. He’d forgotten he wasn’t allowed to do that. He feels Satori put something on the bed next to him, but he can’t turn enough to see them.

Satori’s hands are on him again. Wait no – just one hand, trailing up and down his spine. It makes him shiver. He feels something wet and cool trail along his cleft, and he whimpers and shuffles his legs wider. Satori huffs.

“That’s my good boy, so eager, so obedient. So ready for my cock in his tight, hot, pretty ass.”

Wakatoshi moans, loud and harsh. It rips out of him. Satori rubs at his hole a few times, and Wakatoshi breaths through it, unclenching and groaning. Satori presses his finger in, and Wakatoshi pushes out, so he slides all the way in, one thrust.

“ _Yes_ , that’s it,” Satori praises. “My eager little sweetheart. Do you have any idea how good you look like this? How bad I want my cock in here?” Satori wiggles his finger.

“Yes, sir, please, _yes_ , I want you.”

“I know, baby. You’re doing so good.” Satori pulls in and out, circling and teasing. Wakatoshi bites his lip, shaking. His cock is still leaking, and the wet spot on the blanket drags. It feels good. So does Satori pressing in another finger, sooner than he expects, but he’s ready for it. He’d spread his legs wider if he could. He rocks his hips and whines instead.

“Desperate, baby? You want it that bad? I’ll go faster if you ask nicely.” Satori’s voice is so warm and heavy.  

Through the haze, he remembers something from their shower earlier. About Satori’s preferences, what he likes, something he wanted tonight. So he takes a deep breath and lifts his head, enunciating as clearly as he can. “Yes, sir. Please fuck me. I want you so _badly_.” His breath hitches around the confession, and Satori’s fingers still inside him. He swallows, closing his eyes against the embarrassment that threatens to stop him. “I need your cock, sir. I’m your good boy. Please, use me how you want, sir.” He finishes with a completely authentic needy whine and a harsh buck of his hips.

There’s a long pause. His heart thuds, painfully, but he just waits. Wakatoshi half expects to hear the word _yellow_.

Then, Satori is jerking his fingers inside him harshly. He tries out and drops his head, hips twitching at the sudden change of pace. Satori’s long fingers drag and curl as he pants, dropping his head to the back of Wakatoshi’s neck.

“Shit, _Toshi_ ,” he breathes.

Wakatoshi feels his own breath catch – Satori sounds just about as wrecked as he feels. It intensifies the dizzy feeling in his head. He pulls against the restraints and bites the blanket to muffle his moan. He tries to relax even more, willing himself to be ready for another finger.

Either Satori has planned for this part of the scene to move swiftly, or he’s speeding things up to match his own desperation. Either way, he’s wriggling his fingers and teasing Wakatoshi’s prostate and running his teeth along his neck, moving inside him fast and harsh. Wakatoshi whines and lets him, begging with _please_ and _yes_ and _I want you inside me sir, please_.

The third finger that stretches him open feels like a reward. So does Satori’s voice. “Good boy, that’s my good boy, taking my fingers so well. Your ass is so pretty, baby, all red from my hand. Does it feel good baby? Do you want more?” Wakatoshi keens, a thin sound in the back of his throat, and pushes back against Satori’s hand with the little leverage he has. “Yeah, baby, you sound pretty too. Let me hear you more.” A hand twists itself into his hair, but doesn’t pull. Just coaxes him back, so he has to unclench his jaw and let go of the blanket, so he has to let Satori hear every filthy, messy, desperate sound he’s making.

Satori’s fingers are sliding easily in and out of him now, fast and slick. He wants _more_ and _deeper._ He doesn’t realize he’s said it aloud until Satori says, “Okay, baby, you’re ready. I’m going to fuck you now.” Wakatoshi shivers – and hesitates. Satori climbs off the bed, and Wakatoshi hears him getting undressed. But he can’t see him.

He’s not used to not seeing him. A sticky feeling crawls up his throat, and when Satori’s weight dips behind him, when hands grip his hips, he knows he needs to say it.

“Yellow,” he says, enunciating as clearly as he can, trying to sound calm.

Instantly, Satori’s face is beside his. He still can’t quite see him. “Toshi?” He sounds so worried.

“I’m fine,” Wakatoshi says quickly, past the sticky feeling. “I just – “ He swallows, and Satori kisses his temple. “I just want to see your face,” he mumbles, trying not to feel embarrassed.

It helps when Satori smiles, and looks relieved. “Okay, sure thing, baby, no problem, good job telling me. Hold tight for a second.” Satori shifts up and Wakatoshi feels the rope come away from the headboard. Satori starts on the knots that bind his hands together.

“Wait,” Wakatoshi says, surprising himself. Surprising Satori too, apparently. His eyebrow is quirked up, questioning. “You can leave my hands tied together,” he manages quietly, smiling shyly.

“Yeah?” Satori kisses Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “You don’t have do. We don’t have to have sex, either. We can stop right here,” he says gently.

“I know,” Wakatoshi says, the sticky feeling turning into bubbles, “and I don’t want to. And I like you calling me baby. I want to keep going with the scene.”

Satori nods, and presses his face into Wakatoshi’s neck. They take a moment to slip back in. The flow is broken, but not irreparably. Wakatoshi feels Satori take a deep breath, feels it slide across his skin when he exhales.

He pulls away, and his voice is domineering and silky. “Turn over then, baby. I want to see your face when I slide inside you.”

Wakatoshi jumps, and scrambles to obey. He gets his first good look at Satori since they started. His hair curls around his face, and Wakatoshi wants to run his fingers through it. He’s flushed down his neck and across his chest, and his nipples stand out, pink and hard. His cock is pink and hard too. Wakatoshi swallows at the sight of it, a hazy feeling settling back over him as he remembers how badly he wants it inside him. His heart thuds, and his ass burns as he moves and settles onto his back. Exposed, just as exposed as he’d been on his stomach, but now his soft belly is showing and his cock is standing proud, in full view. He looks up at Satori expectantly, biting his lip.

“Knees up,” he says archly. Wakatoshi shivers, feels his cock jump. He obeys, arranging his feet and letting his knees splay open – and keeps going. He draws his knees up to his chest, and he feels his stretched hole twitch. He uses his bound hands to pull his legs closer to his chest, pushing his ass higher.

Satori’s breath leaves him in a harsh puff. “Good boy. Sweet baby, showing off for me.” Wakatoshi feels Satori’s hand, the one that isn’t coated in lube, press across the fading soreness of his ass cheeks. He shivers and his cock bounces against the inside of his thighs. The lubed up fingers slid inside his hole again, but it’s dry and sticky. He groans and jerks away. Satori shushes him, kissing his ankle.

Satori takes both hands away, and Wakatoshi opens his eyes. When had he closed them? Wakatoshi can see now that Satori has placed a towel beside them on the bed, one of their softest, and is wiping off his hands with the corner. He’s also brought the lube, and a condom. Wakatoshi watches as he rolls it slowly down his thick cock and his stomach clenches when Satori wraps a delicate, dripping hand around himself. Satori – of course – notices.

“You like watching me touch myself, baby?” he asks, teasing and sly. Wakatoshi nods helplessly. “You like seeing what playing with you does to me? I like it too. I like the desperate look in your eyes. My sweet boy,” he croons.

Wakatoshi’s hips jump. “ _Yes_ , sir.”

“I won’t make you wait any longer.” Satori takes both his ankles in his hands, and spreads him open, placing his feet down on either side of his own spread knees. Wakatoshi shivers and covers his face with his hands.

“No, baby, don’t hide,” Satori says hoarsely. “Didn’t you want to see my face?” Satori’s hands soothe him, rubbing along the outside of his thighs. “Didn’t you want to watch me while I fuck you?”

Wakatoshi shivers, lowering his hands to rest on his chest. Satori is watching him, kneeling between his spread legs. He’s smiling, easy and kind. His hand is still around his cock, but with Wakatoshi’s eyes on him, he reaches out to grip Wakatoshi instead. He bucks into the touch and twists – he feels overstimulated already. Satori grins, shuffling close and pressing the tip of his cock, slippery and hot, against Wakatoshi’s hole.

“Ready, baby?” Satori says, sliding and teasing. Wakatoshi whimpers and nods, ass scraping against the blanket as he tries to shift closer. “C’mon, baby. Be a good boy. Answer. Say it. Say you want my cock.”

Wakatoshi shivers, all the way down to his toes. Satori waits while he takes deep breaths. “Yes, sir,” he says, voice small and pleading. “Please fuck my ass, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Satori slides his cock in.

It’s only a bit, but Wakatoshi still _screams_. He reaches out, looping his hands around the back of Satori’s neck and threading his fingers through soft, red hair. He throws his head back and pants; pushes it back farther in submission as Satori licks and bites at the thin skin around his pulse. Satori pulls his hips back and pushes in, slower this time, getting a little deeper. Wakatoshi opens up a little more, pushing, and Satori slides forward without expecting it.

“Good boy,” he murmurs into the sweat at Wakatoshi’s temple. “Opening up so sweet for me. You’re such a good boy. You feel so good, baby.” Wakatoshi can only moan in response. The way it rattles through his chest and scratches at his throat is intoxicating, and he hopes Satori can feel it too.

Satori finally pushes all the way inside on the next thrust, and he starts fucking immediately, little push-pulls of his hips. Wakatoshi can feel himself opening up wider around the stretch, and his cock bounces between them. He longs to get a hand around himself, but Satori is pressed so close that there’s no room. So he wraps his legs around Satori’s back, above his hips, pulling him closer. Satori’s cock bumps against his prostate, and he lets out a yelp. Satori lets out his first moan.

“Yes, Toshi,” he whispers. His hands cup Wakatoshi’s face, gently. So gently it should feel out of place, but it doesn’t. “Yes, baby.”

Wakatoshi feels shaky and hot, and now Satori’s cock slides against his prostate on every thrust, and his dick is pressed between them. It’s so much. He closes his eyes and lets Satori take him, succumbing. _Submitting_. It’s all he can do to keep breathing, especially as Satori starts to grunt and pant against his ear as he picks up the pace.

It’s fast and rough, and Wakatoshi didn’t know Satori could fuck this hard. He barely has to work to meet the thrusts – Satori is driving so deep, so fast, that he’s bouncing against the mattress. It’s _so much_ , and it feels so good, that he can’t help but scream. Satori licks the sounds out of his mouth, kissing him with no finesse – just wet, hot tongues and scraping teeth. He’s worked up and strung out, in the best possible way.

“Yes, sir, yes, Satori, yes, _yes_ ,” he cries.

“Good boy,” Satori moans.

Wakatoshi lets his hands drop above him on the bed, so he can brace himself against Satori’s pounding. It’s not much, but it lets Satori get that much deeper. He wails, and every exhale is a moan or a whimper. Satori praises him, kissing his temple. Wakatoshi mewls and presses into the touch. Satori threads his fingers into Wakatoshi’s hair again. This time, he tightens his fist, pulling enough to make him gasp. His other hand threads between them, and before Wakatoshi can wonder why, a fist wraps around his cock.

He wails again, bucking his hips roughly. It’s too rough and dry, but he can’t stop from pushing into it. Not until Satori pulls his hands away. He whines and his muscles lose their strength. His legs are shaking and heavy, and they drop to the bed, leaving him splayed open around Satori’s cock. It shifts against the places where Satori spanked him, and he groans. His arms drop to the bed, fists clenching and opening as his body spasms in pleasure. He gasps, chest heaving.

“Shhh,” Satori says, lubing up one hand and rubbing Wakatoshi’s thigh with the other. Wakatoshi watches, eyes bleary. “I’m gonna take care of you, baby. You want to come? You ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Wakatoshi whimpers, twisting his hips. He wishes Satori would go back to fucking him. It feels better when Satori wraps his hand around him.

He shivers at the feeling, and thrusts into in again. His eyes close, and another loud moan rips out of him.

“Yes, baby, let me know how good you feel,” Satori whispers into his ear. Then he ducks down, and Wakatoshi feels a wet tongue against his nipple. He cries out again, determined to follow instructions. “ _That’s_ it,” Satori encourages, biting down harshly on the sensitive skin. He starts thrusting again, matching his hand.

Wakatoshi knows it won’t last, after that.

Everything is blurry and hazy. His whole world is the feeling of Satori fucking him, Satori stroking him, Satori’s lips and teeth and tongue on him, Satori’s marks on his ass burning, and above all, Satori’s voice.

_Yeah, baby, good boy. You’re gonna come all over yourself, aren’t you? Such a good little toy, so obedient for me. Your ass feels so good around my cock. You sound so gorgeous. I love making you come apart like this. You deserve it, baby, you were such a good boy. Good boys get to come. You wanna come? Wanna come on my cock? Wanna come while I fuck you? I know you do, baby. You can. I want you to. I wanna see it, wanna hear it, wanna feel it all over my hand. Go on, baby, go on. I love you, Toshi._

He comes. He feels his back snap into an arch, and his voice breaks over the force of his scream. Satori grips his hip with on hand, holding him down, and keeps stroking him with the other. He’s crying out, little _ah ah ah_ sounds that he can’t hold back. Satori is still talking, but he can’ only tell because the hot breath is in his ear and lips are moving wetly against the skin. But he can’t hear it, not with the way his heartbeat is thundering in his ears, heavy and loud and pulsing every time Satori fucks into him. Because Satori is still fucking him – quick, hard thrusts that drag against the switch inside him and draw his orgasm out. He half-wants to squirm away, but he can’t. Satori is holding him down and making him take it.

The thought makes him shiver and fall still, quivering in sensitivity and spreading his legs wider. Satori’s voice reaches him.

“Yes, baby, that’s so good. Yes. I’m gonna come, okay?” Wakatoshi tries to moan in a way that sounds like _yes_. Satori’s hips stutter and his thrusts get shorter. He presses his face into Wakatoshi’s neck, and he’s whimpering too. “Toshi, Toshi, I love you so much, you’re so good, I love you, yes _yes!”_ Wakatoshi can just barely feel Satori get harder inside him – and then Satori lets out a wild cry and comes.

Finally, finally, Satori stops thrusting. In the wake of it, in the absence of the tidal wave of sensation, he feels wrung out and exhausted. His chest heaves and his eyes can’t focus on what’s in front of him. He closes them, and Satori kisses his eyelids and nose and cheeks over and over. He smiles, and it feels like it’ll break his face.

Satori’s hands slide up his arms and work deftly at the knots on his wrists. Wakatoshi feels disconnected from his body, but it’s not unpleasant. Satori’s weight rests on top of him, soothing, and his nimble, pretty fingers get his hands untied quickly. Wakatoshi hums happily as Satori rubs at the red, raw skin there. He smiles again when Satori pulls his hands down to kiss at the marks. He’s _flying_.

Satori reaches beside him, and Wakatoshi feels the soft towel rubbing across his stomach and between his legs. He twitches, oversensitive, but Satori gentles him with little shushing sounds.

“I have to, baby. Spread for me a little bit? There, that’s it. I love you, Toshi.” Satori has his _oh my god oh my god_ voice on, the one that means he doesn’t know what he’s doing. But his hands arm firm and soft, and he’s confidently checking over his wrists and hands, so it just makes Wakatoshi smile wider.

He finds his voice to say, “I love you, Satori.”

Satori gasps and stills. It’s adorable. So is the way Satori peppers little kisses across his face, and his breathless little laugh. Satori moves away suddenly, and Wakatoshi misses the warmth. It’s back a moment later, when Satori urges him to sit up so Satori can slip into the bed behind him. He resists – he feels comfortable where he is.

“Come on, baby. Sit up. Please?” The word baby still sends a little thrill through him, so he lifts up onto his elbows and follows where Satori pushes him. They end up with Satori cradling him against his chest, between his spread legs. Wakatoshi remembers that it’s exactly what he asked for. He smiles.

Satori is pressing a water bottle into his hands. His fingers don’t want to listen to him, but he manages to grasp it. He tries to open it, but Satori already has. He smiles again, because he can’t help it.

“Drink the whole thing, please, okay?” Satori whispers against his ear.

Wakatoshi tilts it to his mouth, wants to obey, but he’s so tired, and he feels so good. He takes long pulls, trying to get it over with.

“No, no baby – slow.” Satori laughs, low in his ear. Wakatoshi can feel Satori’s stomach bounce with the sound. Satori’s hand takes the water bottle from him, and he’s too tired to resist. He has to stop smiling when Satori tilts the mouth of the bottle to his lips so he can drink. But his heart feels tight at the way Satori makes him take his time, and the way his other hand rubs smooth, slow circles across his chest. He sinks into Satori’s arms, letting his eyes fall closed on the way the candlelight flickers across the pale, perfect skin of Satori’s long legs.

“You can’t fall asleep yet, baby,” Satori says, lips tickling the hair behind his ear. Wakatoshi whines. Satori laughs again, and he sound is nice enough that Wakatoshi opens his eyes. “After you finish the water, okay?” Wakatoshi blearily nods, and tries to see how much is left. Not much. The scent of lavender is starting to cloy. He reaches for the bottle, and Satori lets him chug the rest of it.

“Candle out?” Wakatoshi manages as Satori takes the bottle away from him and tosses it to the trash can.

“Yeah, baby, hold on.” Satori helps him shift up, and gets off the bed. Wakatoshi shuffles to his side, and before he’s done settling there’s a pillow that wasn’t there before is under his head. He nestles into it. It smells good. He closes his eyes again, listening to Satori move around the room. He stops trying to track his movements, sinking into the mattress, waiting not-so-patiently for Satori to return.

The smell of lavender is replaced with the acrid burn of smoke. The sensation wakes him up, a little. He’s aware of a heavy, aching feeling in his muscles, and his ass feels warm, but nothing hurts. The bedside lamps both go out, and Satori starts pulling the blankets down. Wakatoshi tries to help, but it’s easier to just let Satori yank them out from under him.

He sighs and shuffles backwards into the warmth of _Satori_ when he wraps his arms around him. He moonlight presses against his eyelids. The room is quiet, and Satori is trailing his fingers up and down Wakatoshi’s forearm. It gives him goosebumps. He shivers when Satori presses a wet kiss to the back of his neck. He can tell Satori wants to ask something. He has a hazy hunch about what it is, too.

“I loved it,” he says. Then he yawns, deep and long, and lets his head loll back into Satori’s chest.

That settles him. “Good. Me too.” Satori’s reply is whispered against the ticklish skin of his neck, and he laughs, softly. The aching feeling is gone, and in its wake is a molasses feeling. It’s sleep, dragging hot and heavy at his consciousness.

“I love you,” Wakatoshi mumbles, because he doesn’t want to fall asleep without saying it. He feels Satori’s lips move against his neck again, but he doesn’t hear him.

In the safe circle of his lovers arms, he drifts away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out how to end it lol  
> If anyone has any requests for more Ushiten stuff, I'd love to hear them. Also, follow me on tumblr and message me so we can cry about these dweebs. My username there is the same as here.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
